


Primeros roces

by RoHoshi



Series: Primeros momentos [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras su primer beso, Loki necesita tener un contacto más cercano con Thor, pero él no parece estar muy dispuesto a ello. ¿Podrá Loki seducirle y disfrutar de sus primeros roces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeros roces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Marvel, yo sólo juego con ellos.  
> Beta: Aeren
> 
> Atención: este fic forma parte de una serie, siendo esta la segunda parte. Se pueden leer por separado, pero pierde un poco la gracia, así que leete antes Primeros besos. Avisados estáis.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían dado aquel maravilloso beso, el primero para él. Jamás creyó que Thor se decidiera a hacerlo; se había resignado a que le viese como un simple hermano menor, alguien a quien proteger. Por eso, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando notó las grandes manos acariciándole los cabellos y el tímido roce en los labios. Pero lo mejor de todo, había sido ese mordisco; los dientes capturándole la carne, habían hecho que se estremecería de placer y la lengua… por todos los Dioses, notarla dentro de su boca, lamiéndole, había sido algo arrollador. Y ahora…

Ahora, Thor sólo se limitaba a darle ocasionalmente algún que otro casto beso y siempre a escondidas de todos. Tras esa noche, habían decidido que lo mejor era que Odín no supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos y que debían llevar esa relación de la forma más discreta posible para evitar que cualquiera pudiera delatarles. Era difícil explicar los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro; por el momento habían preferido esperar a ver que ocurría entre ellos, antes de enfrentarse a la furia de su padre.

Así que, cuando por fin parecía que iba a descubrir lo que era el placer, éste le había sido negado. Aunque, Loki no renunciaba a poder estar junto a Thor de una forma más íntima y estaba seguro de que él tampoco. Sólo faltaba que su hermano entendiera que no podía seguir con cuatro caricias tontas. No. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, despertando con las sábanas pegajosas y con algún que otro problema de erecciones que se presentaban cuando le veía entrenar para un combate. Era muy incomodo excitarse mientras debía estar concentrado en sus ejercicios, pero verle, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, sudoroso y marcando músculos era demasiado para su joven libido. Había pensado que ahora pasarían a tener un contacto más…cercano y que las masturbaciones en solitario por fin —¡por fin!— se habrían acabado. Que ahora comenzaría a vivir algo más acorde con su edad, como fabulosas pajas compartidas en los grandes baños de palacio, o en la cama, o en un rincón de su habitación… El moreno pensaba que tampoco pedía demasiado, ¿no? No es como si fuera a entregar su virginidad tan pronto, pero ansiaba más, descubrir lo que era perderse envuelto en la lujuria, el sexo y únicamente Thor podía dárselo. Sólo tenía que darse por enterado. Mientras tanto, planearía cual sería el siguiente paso a dar y seguiría evocando el sabor exquisito de su hermano en los labios.

Esa noche y tras una opípara cena en la que Thor había devorado la comida y Loki lo había observado deseando ser la carne que estaba en su boca, se había retirado a sus aposentos con la esperanza de que hubiera entendido las más que insistentes miradas que le había dirigido en diversas ocasiones. Había intentado reflejar todo el deseo que llevaba dentro, ahora le faltaba comprobar si lo había hecho bien. Cuando, a los pocos minutos, escuchó como se abría la puerta del dormitorio, una sonrisa y una corriente de excitación se hicieron presentes.

—Te has comportado de una forma completamente desvergonzada, hermano —murmuró Thor cerrando la entrada. Loki permanecía de pie, observándole avanzar con lentitud. Ambos llevaban unos pantalones largos de gruesa tela y una camisa de amplio cuello atada por un fino cordón que dejaba entrever la clavícula. Los ropajes del rubio siempre eran de tonos bermellón y añil, en cambio, los suyos solían ser verdosos, ya que su madre aseguraba que eran los colores que mejor combinaban con la nívea piel.

Al verle caminar, con los ojos azules mirándole con gran intensidad, las largas piernas, el amplio pecho y el pelo dorado moviéndose a cada paso, se preguntaba cómo era posible que compartiesen la misma sangre. Su hermano poseía una belleza que le arrebataba el aliento, tan diferente a él… No era la primera vez que ese pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza y no sólo por las diferencias físicas, también por los sentimientos que albergaba, tan contrarios a lo que debería sentir por un miembro de la familia. Pero no era el momento de meditar sobre eso, ahora era cuando tenía que intentar seducirle.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Me he comportado como siempre.

Thor continuó acercándose hacía él, hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro. Con calma, el rubio le acarició la mejilla, pasando desde el cuello hasta la nuca. Loki, adoraba que hiciera eso, porque era el preludio de algo más, mucho más prometedor.

—Me has estado devorando con esos ojos verdes que tienes —le susurró en la boca—. De una forma muy, muy indecente, debo añadir. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacerlo?

—Tal vez me esté instruyendo por mi cuenta —le respondió, empapándose por completo del dulce aliento.

—Espero que solo —reclamó el rubio, aferrándose más al cuello del otro chico.

—¿Eso son celos? —preguntó risueño—. No tienes que preocuparte, te dije que el único que me interesa eres tú —aseguró, posándo las manos en la cintura, acercándole—. Mi duda es… ¿yo te sigo interesando? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda—. Dejarás de darme esos castos besos y volverás a…. ¿devorarme? —inquirió, con las bocas prácticamente unidas, tentándole con la visión de los blancos dientes mordiendo su tierna carne.

—Eres mi hermano, Loki. —respondió contundente, pero sin alejarse. La mano de Thor continuaba en la nuca, rozándole suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, consiguiendo que el moreno se estremeciera con cada toque. Los ojos cristalinos no cesaban de contemplarle la boca. Tentativo, Loki se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua, lentamente, incitándole a que eliminase el escaso espacio que les separaba. 

—Eso no importa —contestó, rozándole el cuello con la nariz—. Nadie me querrá tanto como lo haces tú, nadie me hace sentir lo que tú consigues tan sólo mirarme, con sólo tocarme y sé que para ti es lo mismo —aseguró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—. No puedes mentirme…

Loki sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho diciéndole esas palabras; ya había pensado que las reticencias de Thor serían a causa de su relación fraternal, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para sentirse seguro de que era capaz de hacerle recapacitar y que dejase fluir los sentimientos que albergaba dentro, porque sabía que los tenía. Tal vez estaba siendo algo atrevido, pero la vergüenza no existía cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

Al fin, la mano que continuaba libre del mayor comenzó a recorrerle el dorso muy despacio mientras que con la otra le rozaba de nuevo la mejilla, haciendo que volviese a mirarle. Los azulados ojos observaban con deleite los labios, hasta que las bocas de ambos acabaron por fundirse. Loki gimió en cuanto la lengua de Thor rozó la suya, las rodillas le flaquearon y dejó que fuera él quien llevara el mando.

Durante unos instantes, sólo se escucharon respiraciones ansiosas, plagadas del deseo que habían estado conteniendo durante esas semanas. Pero, esta vez era diferente al momento en el balcón, porque ahora ya conocían el sabor de cada uno, los labios ya se habían acariciado, los dientes se habían mordido y esta vez, eso no era suficiente.

—Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón —le aseguró chupándole el cuello, consiguiendo que el moreno gritara extasiado—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Dímelo.

—Tócame más —respondió empujando las caderas—. Lo necesito Thor, no me lo niegues.

—No pensaba hacerlo —confesó, lamiéndole la garganta y apretándose contra el otro cuerpo—. Espera… vamos a la cama.

—¿A la cama? Yo… —respondió algo nervioso. Se encontraba muy excitado, a decir verdad, estaba bastante cachondo, pero todavía no se veía preparado para acostarse con él. Era la primera vez que una persona le iba a tocar de una forma tan íntima y sí, iba a ser increíble, pero no estaba listo para llegar tan lejos, por más que el miembro le palpitase dentro de los pantalones. Por el momento, prefería ir descubriendo con calma lo que conllevaba estar con un hombre de una forma tan cercana.

—Tranquilo —le contestó, mientras le acercaba el lecho y se sentaban en él, uno al lado del otro—. Quiero que vayamos poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Loki asintió con la cabeza; era lo mismo que él deseaba—. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —El moreno volvió a repetir el gesto, sonriendo—. Tenemos que seguir como hasta ahora, hay muchos ojos en el palacio y debemos ser discretos. No me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti y sé que tú tampoco, pero por el momento, prefiero no pensar en lo que podría suceder si nos descubren. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —le respondió con seguridad.

—Y, ¿te parece bien que los dos vayamos avanzando con tranquilidad y a la vez?

—¿A la vez?

—Aja. Hay cosas que no he hecho con nadie.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó girándose para mirarle directamente.

—Como todo lo que sucederá entre nosotros a partir de ahora… —susurró acariciándole un muslo—. ¿Qué te parece?

Posó una mano junto a la del rubio, apretándola contra la suya: —Me parece perfecto —declaró con una sonrisa.

Loki pensó que tenía que comenzar a participar más, mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya que todo esto también era nuevo para Thor, quería que fueran descubriendo las cosas juntos y también porque necesitaba darle placer aunque no supiera del todo cómo. Sabía qué le gustaba hacerse, así que ahora le faltaba conocer qué le agradaba a su hermano. Por el momento, deseaba estar más en contacto con ese cuerpo que le quitaba el sentido, así que, se levantó de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó con las manos en la nuca de Thor.

—Acércate más… —contestó, acariciándole las piernas. Loki movió su rostro, aproximándolo al del rubio, con ambas frentes unidas—. Voy a hacer que gimas mi nombre, quiero tocarte en sitios donde sólo lo has hecho tú, necesito ver tu cara cuando te corras…

—Sí… yo también quiero ver como tú te corres. Lo deseo tanto… —confesó cerrando los ojos sobrepasado por esas últimas palabras que habían logrado que el pene se le apretara más contra la ropa; por fin las fantasías que habían permanecido escondidas se harían realidad.

—Bésame, Loki… bésame…

El moreno se retiró unos pocos centímetros y le lamió los labios, percibiendo la suavidad y degustando el sabor que había en ellos. Era tan delicioso, que se quedó absorto mientras una y otra vez los lametones se sucedían, hasta que, Thor sacó la lengua y la rozó contra la suya. Fue entonces, cuando abrió la boca y la unió contra la del rubio, sollozando los dos con ese contacto.

Las manos del mayor le recorrían los muslos, subiendo y bajando sin cesar; las de Loki se paseaban sin control por toda la amplitud del pecho fuerte de su hermano, pero sin llegar más allá de la cintura. El besó se rompió y el mayor le mordisqueó el cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas: —¿Quieres qué te toqué más? —preguntó rozándole con los dígitos el bulto que tenía en los pantalones—. Respóndeme, haré lo que me digas.

La respuesta de Loki fue mover las caderas para apretarse más contra esos dedos, esos pequeños toques que estaban logrando que la polla le palpitara cada vez más. Era algo absolutamente espectacular y su hermano también tenía que gozar de lo mismo que él. Sin dudarlo más, acercó la mano hacía el sexo de Thor. Con la primera caricia, notó lo duro y caliente que estaba a pesar de que todavía estaba oculto entre las ropas. Loki osciló más la pelvis, empujándose contra los dígitos que no cesaban de frotarle, mientras Thor también se impulsaba con firmeza hacia él.

—Déjame verla… déjame sentirla contra mi piel… —susurró Loki, chupándole la barbilla. Dioses, necesita más, más, más…

—Lo harás, te lo prometo… pero primero… —contestó rozando las cuerdas que le abrochaban el pantalón— … quiero quitarte esta ropa que está tapando algo que me muero por tocar. —Aflojó el lazo y comenzó a deshacer el nudo. Un intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas, mientras los grandes dedos de Thor tiraban de la gruesa cuerda, hasta que la sacó del todo. A continuación, le bajó la ropa interior, descubriendo el pene erecto, rodeado de un escaso vello negro—. Ahora… te toca a ti…

Loki respiró hondo. Se sentía expuesto enseñándole una parte tan intima. Hacía años que no se bañaban juntos y la última vez que se habían visto desnudos eran unos niños. Nada quedaba de esa inocencia compartida, de esos juegos familiares; ahora todo había adquirido una nueva connotación sexual y la intensa atmosfera de deseo que les rodeaba era casi palpable. Todo era perfecto: las piernas de ambos unidas, sus nalgas tocando los muslos de Thor, los ojos azules mirándole… y ahora estaba a punto de poder observar y acariciarle —¡acariciarle!—, la verga sin ningún pudor; ese pensamiento le estaba excitando más allá de lo razonable.

Sin dudarlo, tiró despacio de la cinta de cuero que cerraba la bragueta y uno a uno los lazos fueron cediendo bajos sus dedos temblorosos, enseñándole aquello con lo que tanto había fantaseado. Cogió aire y rozó la calida piel de la pelvis mientras comenzaba a bajar la tela con lentitud, revelando los rizos dorados y la dureza del sexo de Thor. Era largo y grueso, más que el suyo y había alguna gota que caía por el tronco… era sencillamente deliciosa.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada celeste, contemplándole. Thor, también con la respiración agitada pero sin dejar de sonreírle, le cogió de las nalgas y lo acercó todavía más, logrando que de esa forma, al fin, los dos miembros estuvieran en contacto. La mano del rubio le rodeó la polla y Loki sollozó al notar los dedos de otra persona rozándole justo ahí. Inmediatamente, le agarró la suya y también comenzó a acariciarle.

—¡Thor! —gritó, vencido por las sensaciones que por primera vez estaba experimentando. El cuerpo, la piel, los labios, todo él ardía completamente excitado. Movió las yemas, hasta llegar al glande, envolviéndolo y esparciendo el preseminal que fluía, mientras Thor repetía los mismos movimientos. Unieron los labios y dejaron que las lenguas se encontraran, lamiéndose la una a la otra.

—Déjame a mi, Loki… necesito… —gimoteó el mayor mordiéndole y quitándole la mano del miembro—. Te prometo que otro día.... otro día lo hacemos de otra forma, pero ahora necesito hacer algo…

—De acuerdo… —le contestó, aferrándose a la nuca del rubio—. Lo que quieras.

Su hermano volvió a besarle, unió los dos penes y comenzó a masturbarlos. Loki ahogó un grito en la boca de Thor y simplemente sintió: los dedos, el calor, la dureza de otra verga apretada contra la suya, sonidos de pieles deslizándose, gemidos, bocas que chupaban, respiraciones sofocadas y ávidas, lamentos, los testículos duros, pasión, deseo… Eran tantas emociones que se sentía sobrepasado, como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar incapaz de contener todo lo que estaba experimentando. 

—Thor… no puedo más —consiguió decir, clavándole las uñas.

—Córrete Loki… hazlo… junto a mi polla, con mi mano… —le contestó sin parar de acariciarles, con rapidez—, deseo ver tu cara Loki… sí, maldita sea… —sollozó, lamiéndole los labios—, grita mi nombre hermano… déjame escucharlo, déjame que me empape de ti… de tu corrida con la mía.

—¡Sí… Thor… Thor! —chilló liberando chorros de esperma, oyendo al instante los rugidos de su hermano llegando también al clímax.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber en que momento los había cerrado. El semen de ambos les había salpicado en las ropas, las piernas y en la palma del rubio. Mirándole, Thor llevó uno de sus dígitos a la boca del moreno. Éste la abrió sin pensarlo, chupándoselo y bebiendo de la esencia mezclada de los dos. A continuación, le agarró uno de los dedos y lo mantuvo entre los labios de Thor, para que él también conociese el sabor más íntimo de ambos.

—Eres delicioso —dijo el mayor, besándole de nuevo—. Y eso que ahora está pasando por tu cabeza, lo haremos otro día.

Loki sonrió, succionándose el pulgar y mirándole extrañado: —¿A qué te refieres? No he dicho nada…

—No hace falta —aseguró carcajeándose—. Deberíamos limpiarnos y yo tendría que irme a mi cuarto, antes de que alguien nos descubra.

—No, por favor… —contestó abrazándole, poco dispuesto a dejarle marchar tan pronto—. No te vayas, quédate un poco más.

Los brazos de Thor le rodearon, estrechándole contra él. Loki escondió el rostro contra el cuello del rubio. En esos instantes, se sentía feliz, estaba sucediendo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando y lo que había vivido esa noche, jamás lo olvidaría. Aunque fueran poco a poco, cada instante, cada situación sería nueva para los dos y saber que iba ser participe en todas esas experiencias le encantaba y le dejaba una sensación de calidez inexplicable en el corazón. Porque no era sólo sexo o placer, era algo mucho más fuerte y que con el tiempo se iría solidificando, convirtiéndolos en inseparables. Ni Odín podría contra su amor. Nadie lo conseguiría.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato —comentó, subiéndose la ropa interior, tumbándose en la cama—. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó con picardía.

Loki se puso de pie, contemplando a su hermano tendido en el lecho que le miraba con los brazos abiertos, los pantalones sin atar y una mirada anhelante. En un segundo ya tenía los calzones bien colocados, y se había acurrucado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, suspirando feliz. Notaba el calor del cuerpo de Thor, el embriagador aroma, la cálida respiración y las extremidades que le envolvían con dulzura, como si fuera una reliquia de Asgard que no quisiera romper. Era un momento distinto al anterior, pero igual de perfecto.

—Esto me gusta —comentó Loki, rozándole el pecho con suavidad.

—¿Lo otro no? —preguntó con un sonrisa, acariciándole la piel de la espalda.

—Dioses, por supuesto que sí. Pero… es diferente, ¿no crees? —inquirió observándole fijamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del color cristalino de sus ojos.

Thor dejó de tocarle, correspondiéndole la mirada: —Sí, tienes razón. Siempre la tienes —contestó volviendo a agarrarle de la nuca y le besó con absoluto deleite, sin ninguna prisa, dejando que las lenguas se atrajeran una a la otra, los labios se volvieran rojos, las bocas se fusionaran; olvidando ambos todo lo que había fuera de esa habitación, disfrutando de ese momento tan intenso y cautivador.

—Me pasaría horas besándote —confesó Loki al separarse—, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

—Pensamos lo mismo —aseguró, apretándolo en contra de él, soltando un gruñido—. Pero también te acariciaría, te susurraría cosas en el oído, te lamería y…

—¿Y que más? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Te mordería —respondió, hincándole los dientes en el cuello.

—¡Thor! ¡No seas bruto! —protestó, entre gemidos y risas.

Mientras los dos continuaron hablando, sin dejar de besarse y rozarse, el tiempo siguió avanzando, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para que el mayor continuara fuera de su habitación. Resignados a que no debían posponer más el momento de la partida, el rubio se separó con reticencia de Loki, levantándose del lecho.

—Thor… —murmuró, sentándose de rodillas en la cama—. Recuerda siempre que… que te quiero.

Thor se acercó de nuevo, le acarició una mejilla, le besó los parpados, la punta de la nariz y finalmente llegó a los labios—. Y yo a ti. —Con una apagada sonrisa, se giró, saliendo a continuación de la estancia.

Solo, Loki se volvió a tumbar, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño viniera a él, embriagado por el aroma que aún permanecía entre las sabanas, recordando las últimas palabras de su hermano.


End file.
